The Old Farm
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Eve Torres' nephew Lance is sent to live with her for two weeks. M, HEAVY CONTENT.


**The Old Farm**

**Narrator**

_This story is about a mentally challenged teenage boy named Lance Torres who is being sent to spend two weeks with his beloved Aunt Eve Torres whom he rarely ever gets to see due to her used to being a professional wrestler working for the WWE. The reason he is being sent to her is that his parents feel that time away in the south with his aunt on the farm would do him good. Eve had said that she would be happy to take him in for two weeks while on the phone with Lance's mother._

_**What will this ensue?**_

**Lance POV**

"Ok, so are we there yet?" I said to my Dad as we pulled up at what looked to be my Aunt Eve's farm house. Whoa, it looks huge. Working with WWE must have it's perks.

"Yep son, we're there!" I hear my father say as we pull into Aunt Eve's drive way. She comes walking out the door and down her front porch to meet us as only I get out of the car.

"Sorry Eve, we're just dropping him off!" I hear my mom say. Wait, what the fuck? They ain't even gonna talk to Eve or help me unpack? Well, there goes filler.

"See you around guys; I'll take good care of Mister Lance over here!" Eve says as I get out of the car, suitcase in hand and watch with Eve as they back out of the driveway and journey on down the road.

Immediately after seeing Mom and Dad drive out of sight, Eve looks at me and smiles.

"You sure have grown," she says sweetly, looking directly into my eyes. I blush a little as I take a hard gulp. She may be my aunt, but she sure is a lot hotter and sexier than the last time I saw her.

"Thanks Aunt Eve…" I say with a goofy smile. My cheeks are probably red too. Fuck, I hope I don't screw up anything.

"Just call me Eve if you don't mind, honey. Aunt sounds old!" She said, smiling afterwards with a bit of a giggle. I try to smile regularly at her before I quickly hurry up inside of her house with her behind me.

"Your room is upstairs on the left of the hallway," Aunt Ev- erm, _Eve _told me as I follow upstairs to my new room for two weeks.

A few minutes later, I've got everything unpacked in my room and everything is looking nicely as I relax on my new bed, remote in hand (yes, she put a television in the room when she heard I was coming. How sweet of her!). Suddenly Eve comes in and sits down on the foot of the bed.

"How do you like your room, champ?" Hearing her call me "champ" was quite awesome, considering Eve used to be one back when she used to wrestle.

"It's great A.., Eve! It's very nice." I tell her while I look around the room some with a smile, showing her that I really like the room she made for me. She smiles brightly back at me before we start to talk all about the house and where everything had been moved to.

"So you remodeled that old bathroom?" I ask her as I put my clothes in the new closet.

"Yep, I finally got around to getting it done before I quit wrestling." I stare at her for a moment after I close my closet door and she smiles at me. "Well, if there's anything you need, I'll be outside relaxing on the porch," she told me. I say "okay" and relax a bit myself in my temporarily new room.

An hour later I'm downstairs sitting in the living room on the couch, flipping through channels until I hear my aunt Eve's voice.

"What're you watching?"

"Nothing, just looking for something good to wa-" My sentence stopped there as I turned my head to see Eve wearing a two piece white bathing suit with nothing else on. She apparently thought my expression as funny as she burst out into little laughs. "Um…"

"I'm going to the pool out back. Want to join me? You brought swimming trunks right?" This farm has a pool?

Oh, sweet. So she's inviting me to the pool with her! I'm happy she's friendly with me and all, but I don't think it's such a good idea for me to see her like that very much longer…

"Sure." Oh, damn my mouth.

"Well go ahead and change in your room, I'll be in the pool outback waiting for you," she says to me before turning around to walk out on the back porch where the pool was. Damn…my aunt has a nice ass…

About seven minutes later, I have only my swimming trunks on as I'm standing out of the door, looking at my aunt relax in the pool with her eyes closed. She doesn't notice me as far as I know until I sink my feet into the pool.

"Well, don't you look nice," Eve told me as she opened her eyes. I smile somewhat uncomfortable as I try not to look at her direction, gulping my spit as I sit down on the porch, waving my legs in the water.

"Thanks Eve," I said with a giggle that I regret. She giggled back at me so I assume she thought it was cute. "You look, um… _really_ nice too," I mentioned as my breathing started acting up on me a bit from being nervous.

"So Lance, tell me about you. What's up with school? Your parent's say you were kicked out?" she asked me as she rose up and looked at me. I gulp as my nerves refuse to go calm.

"Uh, I just didn't really… I mean, I couldn't get the hang of it all that well." Man, I suck.

"I understand, school sucks," she said with a small grin at me which caused me to blush a little. I expected her to give me a lecture or something.

By now I was getting to the point of boner city so I decided to slip all the way into the pool and prop up against it facing the side so that my hard-on wasn't visible.

"The water feels great," I mentioned, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Yeah, it's so warm and relaxing…" she said before kicking a tiny wave of water over at me, making me laugh a bit as I grow bold enough to splash a slightly bigger wave at her.

"Ah, you little shit!" she said playfully as she splashed me continuously, while I tried doing the same to her.

Eventually it died down a bit after a few minutes. We even "wrestled" a little in the water which only increased my hard-on, but I was having too much fun to care. I got her hair really wet as she backed up to the edge for a breathier. Cool, I ousted a former WWE Diva at something!

"I'll beat your butt at something else later, kid," she told me with a smile letting me know she was still playing around, before getting out of the pool. I watched her as she grabbed a towel from the porch to dry the water off of her curvy body.

"Leaving me so soon?" I say with a big smile on my face. This whole vacation thing I have with her isn't so bad.

"I'm going to take a shower and wash my hair since you got it wet." After I heard that I decided to get out of the pool as well as I followed her into the house, or tried.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" she said to me as she stopped me from going inside by placing her hand on my chest.

"Uh… going inside?" I say with a slight chuckle.

"You're wet. Didn't you bring a towel?" Damn, couldn't I just use hers?

"Oh, oops, can I just use yours?" I said right off the top of my head. Eve shook her head.

"This was the last clean one in the laundry and I'm using it for my shower. Sorry bucko, you should have brought one with you. You're just gonna have to drip-dry," she said with a wink before walking off upstairs to her bath. Well, fuck.

I decided to just lie down out on the hot porch beside the pool as the sun's waves hit my body. About twenty minutes later I'm done relaxing and I'm. Now that I'm officially dry I get up to go in, until I see my aunt Eve through the upstairs window in a towel. Well, naked now… whoa.

After I'm done peeping at Eve getting dressed, I make my way into the house as I hurry upstairs. I go by her room as she opens the door unexpectedly hitting me in the head.

"Oh! Sorry Lance!" my aunt said with a little laugh. I rub my head a little as I suddenly realize my boner is sticking out.

Thinking quickly, I say "Bathroom!" and jolt past her, most likely leaving her confused.

The only thing I could think of to do in here is to take a shower and jack off so that I'll quit having embarrassing moments like that. So after a few minutes I'm stroking my erection in the tub as the running water splashes against my body.

I'm almost there until I here a disturbing knock on the door. Shit.

"Lance?" It's Eve, obviously.

"Yeah?" I yelled loudly through the running shower.

"I'm going to go out for a little while and meet my boyfriend down at a bar by 5th street; I'll be back in an hour or two!"

…What? She has a boyfriend?

For a moment I felt like my mood was shot down, but I quickly realized I was just being weird. So what if my beautiful Aunt who I was just starting to know has a boyfriend, why should I care?

Later on, it's late at 8:30 PM. I'm sitting on the couch in the living room watching Aunt Eve's television wondering where the heck she is. 'She said she'd be back in an hour…' I thought to myself, my nerves feeling destroyed. I would have called her cell phone if only I knew what her number was.

Suddenly I hear the door creek open and there was my aunt. I hopped up off of the couch and walked over to her as she seemed to not pay attention to me, going to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" I asked. Eve turned her head and opened the refrigerator, looking like she was trying to think of something to say I assumed.

"I had to um… run to a few places; no big deal, sorry to keep you waiting though." Being the nosey person that I am, I continued to bug her about her long absence.

"Are you sure that's all you did? I'm _really_ curious" I told her, trying to rub up on her shoulders a bit to play around. Doing that caused her to jolt up in pain apparently as she spun around to rub her back where I touched it.

"I-I'm sore there, hun," she told me as she closed the fridge door, not getting anything out of it as she walked past me and went up to her room, making me raise my eyebrow as I suddenly got a good idea of what could've happened.

It seemed farfetched, but obviously there wasn't any other explanation. I thought jolting up to her room and demanding an explanation, but I thought better as my boldness vanished.

Instead, the idea of "accidentally" walking into her changing would work better. I could see her bruises, catching her red-handed basically. Plus I might get lucky and see her tits.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to hop into the shower real quick if you need me," I heard her say from upstairs while hearing the bathroom door shut afterwards. I didn't know whether to decide or not if that was ironic, my luck or just plain funny, but it was time to act.

I scurried up the stairs getting to the bathroom door. As I opened it, I saw her pulling her top up, and bruises were shown on her back.

She jolted as she heard the door open, backing up. She looking stunned at me before quickly pulling her shirt back down and pointing for me to get out. I stood my ground, looking at her with a face as stern as I could make.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked a bit gruffly, trying to sound tough. I don't know if I could govern her into spilling the beans or not, but it was worth a shot.

"L-Look, Lance, get out **now**, I'm not kidding…" she spoke somewhat timidly. I got closer up to her face and I tried to give her a look that said how much I wanted to comfort her.

"Please Aunt Eve?" I asked. She let her emotions explode, sitting down on the edge of the tub as she sank her head down in her hands as she started to cry. Yep, the weird boyfriend dude of hers was beating on her. How overly dramatic and weird this is…

I sat down with her on the edge of the tub and I ran my hand down her back. She was letting me in her comfort zone apparently as she laid her head against my shoulder. I responded by running my fingers through her beautiful brunette hair as thoughts ran into my mind.

'How could my aunt be so beautiful?' and, 'Is this my chance?'

I can't hold back anymore. She's just so beautiful, and needing. I don't care if she's my aunt, blah-blah-blah. This is where I get some. Of course, I'm still going to beat her boyfriend's ass when I see him.

"Aunt Eve…" I quietly murmured into her ear. She looked back at me with her tear stained face as realization most likely had kicked in for her that her sixteen year old nephew was making a move. Her eyes widened somewhat as she looked at me confused.

I chose this as my moment to strike as I pressed my mouth against hers with little force. I was able to move my arm around her back to prop her up against me while Eve stayed still for a moment, so it was like I was kissing a dead body or my grandmother. Eventually she broke the kiss and smiled at me.

'Oh great, what is she going to say? Nice try?' I thought.

Instead of talking, she unexpectedly moved my hand behind her neck, rubbing me a little as I just stare at her chest mesmerized. She moves her head forward, starting to kiss my neck a little as it feels like all of my blood is rushing up there. I decided to be a little bold and move my hands behind her back to rub it slowly, smelling her sent a little.

"Mmm," she murmured as she rested her head on my shoulder while I slid my hands up her shirt, rubbing her back where it was bruised as gentle as I could. This went on for awhile before I tried unclipping her bra, but she stopped me.

"Are you sure?" she asked after pulling away from me. I licked my lips and nodded my head vigorously, which earned me a little laugh from her. "Okay. Don't tell your parents."

She pressed her lips against mine as I stayed still for a moment, taking everything in really quick before grasping my aunt's chest. She didn't mind it apparently as she didn't stop me, instead sliding her tongue past my lips. I didn't have much kissing experience but I was able to give it a go with instinct.

My tongue was clashing with hers inside of my mouth, giving me a unique feeling as my hands roam up her sides, grabbing her shirt roughly to pull it up over her stomach. My Aunt realized that I badly wanted her shirt off I guess so she broke our kiss to pull it off immediately, breaking my hands away from her.

Within five seconds her black top is off, and I can see her color matching bra now. She props up on the side of the bathtub proudly-looking as I gaze at her beautiful body.

"Do… you want me to take this off too?" she asked somewhat nervous and lightly, which to me was weird considering she's seemed to be outgoing and rambunctious. Maybe she goes through a mood change when things get intimate and serious?

"Y-Yes please," I told her, being nervous like she is as I'm blushing redder then the color of blood. She brings her hands to her back whilst I watch her unclip her bra, the black fabric dropping to her lap as my aunt's tanned and voluptuous breasts are exposed to me.

My eyes went wide as I stare directly at my Aunt Eve's boobs, my mouth gaped open as well which caused her to bring her hand to her mouth and giggle.

"Do you like them?" she asked me very sweetly as her boobs just hung there for my amazement.

"Wow… um, yeah Aunt Eve, the-they look-"

"What did I tell you about calling me _Aunt_ Eve?" she said as she looked at me playfully.

"Sorry Eve…" I say, looking down at my feet but then it hit me that she was still topless. I look back up almost immediately and Eve laughed again.

"Do you want to touch them or something?" I didn't say anything for what seemed to be like half a minute, but eventually I spoke up. I moved my hands to her chest as I sat down in the bathroom floor, my aunt sitting above me on the edge of the tub.

"They feel… really cool!" I say with a bit of a laugh, not meaning to sound so silly. I'm not sure if Eve thought it was cute or not as she didn't react to my words any, just sitting there to let me play with her breasts.

After a few gropes and gentle nipple rubs, I move my head up to her chest. "Can I suck on them?"

"Okay," she replied, moving her hand to the back of my head. She ran her fingers through my hair as I put her left nipple in my mouth. Doing this sent chills down my spine as my cock felt like it wad about to burst out of my pants.

I sit up to pull my pants down, my hard on not being able to control any longer. Eve's eyes grow wide as my one-eyed monster whipped out in front of her face.

"Oh my… couldn't wait to ask?" she says lightly with a chuckle as she suddenly took the head of my cock into her mouth, grasping the girth of it firmly.

"W-whoa!" I gasped as I felt my first oral sex begin. My Aunt Eve just bobbed her head on the head of my dick, her tongue not coming into play yet for whatever reason as her saliva coated my cockhead. My breathing began to grow heavy as my cheeks continued to go red.

"Mm," she moaned with my cockhead inside of her mouth. Now I could start to feel her tongue slip up against my piss-slit, going around the head of my member as it started to get tense. Eve most likely sensed this but started flicking her tongue against it, sending chills up my spine.

I decided to get a little bold now and move my hands down to her head, rubbing her hair, trying to somewhat be sweet or something. Her eyes opened up as she gazed upon me, still blowing the head of my member like a porn star as well!

"E-Eevee…" I moaned softly and childish sounding. I think I could hear her giggle with my cock in her mouth.

Her hair felt silky and wonderful to touch and run my fingers through as all sorts of feelings were rushing through my head. Suddenly Eve released my saliva coated cock from her mouth and stood up, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She turned around as she pulled them down, bending over and looking back at me with a hot smile as I could see her nice thong-clad ass….

"You like it, baby?" she asks me with a chuckle as I quickly move my hands to her ass, causing her to jilt up a bit. I squeezed her delicate ass cheeks while my member continues to throb, hanging down between my thighs, wanting to fuck the ass I have in my hands.

Seconds later I start to grab the hem of her thong, pulling it down her legs without even thinking to ask for permission first. Then again, I doubt Aunt Eve really gives a fuck.

"Mm… do you like your Aunt's ass, baby?" she says in a slightly down-pitched, sexy tone. I look around to see her face as I think drool is running down my lip. She laughs a little again before pushing her thong all the way down to her feet, stepping out of it as she props herself up on the counter sink, spreading her legs for me, revealing her pink, delicate cunt.

"Oh fuck…" I reply before hopping of the edge of the tub, cock in my hand as I'm prepared to push it into my Aunt's womanhood. I'm stopped by her hand however, which pushes me back a little bit.

"Whoa there tiger, I want you to lick that pussy down there first," she says to me in a slutty tone of voice, actually smirking at me. I do as obliged, getting down on my knees on the cold bathroom floor, my face now directly in front of her cunt. I look up at her, giving her an innocent look before sticking my tongue out, touching the inside with it.

"Mm, eat that pussy!" she commands me. I do as I'm told, now beginning to take swift licks up and down her cunt, licking around inside; after I was finished with that I licked against her cunt folds, pushing my mouth directly against her cunt, sucking on her skin inside and out.

Now I can feel her hands grip my head as she squeezes my hair a little too tight, but I'll live.

"Oh yes baby!" I hear her say to me as I keep doing whatever I can think of to do to her with my mouth. Eventually things calm down as she tells me to stop. I look up at her and she grins halfway at me. "Come on, I want to see if you're as good as your father when it comes to fucking."

Yeah… didn't need to know that. I stand up now, pulling my shirt over my head as well as stepping out of my shoes and pulling my socks off. Aunt Eve just sits there still on the edge of the sink with her gorgeous tanned legs spread wide open for my easy entrance.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, smiling widely as I stood in front of her in the nude with my erect cock in my hand. I looked at her and thought for a moment before an erotic thought came into my mind.

"Could you take off your shoes first?" I say with a bit of a laugh. Eve looked like she raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to mind it. What can I say, her feet look hot.

"Sure." I watch as she raised her foot up onto the counter, undoing her heel before doing the same to the left foot. Afterwards she hops off the sink and sets her shoes down. "Let's go up to my room, I don't want to do anything on the cold hard bathroom floor."

"Ditto," I reply with a chuckle as we nakedly walk through the farmhouse up to my aunt's room. When we get there, I can see my naked kneel down infront of a dresser next to the bed. She opens a drawer and pulls out a condom.

"We're gonna have to put this on you if we go any further, sport." Alright, I'm ok with that. So I nod in agreement with her as I sit on her bed, with her kneeling in front of me. "I've always wanted to try this," she says as she puts the condom in her mouth, also grabbing the lower part of my erection.

She lowers her head down onto my dick, fitting the condom well around it. As she goes down further it feels like she's fitting the condom on my member just by using her mouth and tongue, while of course I'm leaning my head back trying to hold back an orgasm. Soon she released her mouth off of my cock and I look down to see the condom tightly snug on my member, with Eve pulling it down a little bit more with her hands to finish it.

"Nice…!" I say with a half-grin, staring at Eve smile widely. Now my Aunt stands up and begins to look down at me, giving me a full body view of her.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" Aunt Eve asks me. I smile widely looking up at her, seeing her tanned breasts making my cock throb even more.

"Yes ma'am…" I say politely, making her laugh a little. After we're done talking Eve straddles me on the bed, pushing me down on my back while she positions herself on my member. Instantly I'm given chills. "Mm…"

"Enjoy the ride, nephew," she tells me as she places her hands firmly on my somewhat built chest. My cheeks blush heavily and grit my teeth as I hear her call me nephew, also at the fact that this beautiful woman is riding my member on her own bed.

Due to my Aunt's hands placing me down firmly on the bed, I can only lay there and admire my beautiful aunt push herself up and down on my member, making me feel incredible. My eyes shut yet again, not even being able to keep them open to see her nude chest as the pleasure I'm receiving is just too much.

"Oh yes, baby… mm!" I hear her moan. I'm starting to believe that she's enjoying my member now as I keep receiving very nice moans of pleasure from my aunt.

Eventually Eve looks either tired or bored as she looks down at me with her messy hair, giving me a seductive look as she runs the tip of her fingernail around my chest.

"Would you like to try something different?" she asks with a slutty looking smirk, no offence to my aunt by all means with the slutty remark. I nod my head yes.

"Go on, push it in there," she encourages me as she is now below me, myself being positioned between her legs. I do as she says and shove my length into her cunt, causing her to gasp slightly while making me shiver terribly. "Easy there, I'm still in control here. Don't go so fast at the start," she continued.

I blushed, feeling nice that she was guiding me like a mature woman taking my virginity. At least some part of this story has some responsibility in it.

"Are you ok?" she asks me, probably because I didn't do anything for twenty seconds or so from thinking.

"Y-Yeah, sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, just do what you feel." Now that I had snapped out of my mental thoughts I began to finally make love to her, propping myself up with my hands and knees as Eve's legs wrapped around me after I started pushing my cock at a very slow pace in and out of her. As I stare at my aunt's bare breasts, my sex drive only grew even more as I tensed up incredibly.

It was beginning to feel really wet down there as I tried to go a little faster, as well as Eve's legs feeling a little tight around me, but that felt great too. I saw my aunt lean her head back against the pillow as I thrust in and out of her, seeing her making grunting faces like I was doing.

"Mm, baby," she moaned softly, turning me on incredibly as I started to go faster, panting somewhat as now the bed started to make noises. This went on for awhile as both my cock and her cunt were soaked in love juice. I could hear her whimper as I gave her everything I had in each thrust, trying my best to pleasure her with my dick.

As I see Eve move her right arm to her head to move her sweaty hair out of her face, I take full notice to her breasts. With my hands locked tightly on my aunt's hips and my cock thrusting in and out of her, I lean down to take her left nipple in my mouth, earning me another whimper from her.

"Mm! That-a-boy…" she told me somewhat quietly as my tongue moved around her nipple, soaking it in my saliva before I start to suck on it a bit gently. I could hear her moan in approval as my hands roamed her body, moving underneath her to grab her ass cheeks.

"Oh, yeah…" she responded to me. Eventually I wanted to try something new, releasing her nipple from my mouth. "Can we do it… uh, the other way around?" I ask as I pull out of her, trying to get a curious/innocent look going on. My aunt nodded quickly and she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows and knees, giving me the most erotic look I've ever seen with her bare ass staring right at me.

I move back up to my aunt as my hands place on her sides, while still rubbing her firm stomach a little as I make my way into my aunt's cunt. Before my member can make contact with her, I'm stopped dead in my tracks by something she says.

"Are you going to fuck me in my pussy, or my ass?" Uh, I didn't know I had an option… to be quite honest, to do that in an asshole sounds kinda… gross, but… I'm just so horny right now. I can feel my instinct take over my brain and body as I quickly tell her, "Your ass, if you don't mind." I think I can hear her sigh.

"Doing this kind of thing could be dangerous you know. Are you sure you want to do me there?" I instantly say yes. Curse my fucking hormones.

"Just be careful and go easy on me then," she says with a chuckle.

Without any further conversation, I guide my penis slowly into my aunt's asshole. I can hear her grunt a little as my head slowly makes it's way into her. I can feel a tight fit as my penis dives into my aunt.

"Mm, I hate taking it up the ass…" my aunt says before making a slight sound, probably thinking she shouldn't have said that. "Not that I've…"

"It's ok, Aunt Eve," I say gently and innocently, smiling down at her with a blush as I try to move my penis around her asshole. It's too tight to straight out fuck it yet, so I just grasp her body tightly as I thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. I earn moans from Eve as I do my best to fuck her, my speed going up a little bit as the ass-fucking goes on, with my body starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Oo, Lance baby… fuck me, fuck me!" my aunt cooed as I was able to thrust into her a little more easier now, her ass being stretched after every thrust I make. I can see her grip onto the bed to keep herself still, but the bed continues to shake vigorously shake. Her feet cling to my calves and her toes pinch into me.

"Mmm," I groan. My cock is so tense now that it's too painful to even move it. To add onto my problems, I'm sweaty and my breathing is going incredibly heavy. Suddenly out of nowhere I feel my cock spurt out cum, going into my aunt's asshole as I pushed in one final thrust.

"Agh!" Eve shouted, apparently from having my sperm shoot into her so unexpectedly.

I lay down on top of her, feeling myself released and now tired. My aunt moved her hand down below us and pulled my cock out of her, then rolled over to the side so I could lay down on the bed. "Oh man… you're a fuckin' stud, kid," she tries to say to me as she rests her elbow on my back, her breathing trying to catch up.

"W…Was I good? I mumble to her from out of my pillow that my head is now resting in. She gives me a pat on the back and laughs a little, considering my comment made it seem like I didn't hear her call me a "stud".

About a few hours later I wake up, sweaty and in dire need of a shower. I realize that it's morning time now and that my Aunt must've already went to shower as I can hear the water running in the bathroom that's located nicely in the her bedroom that we just used.

After I pretty much passed out on a pillow, my aunt Eve apparently had decided to sleep with me the night. I could feel her body next to me as I slept unconsciously. Man, making love with her tore me out. No more Five-Hour energy for me!

Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open, and it's my gorgeous aunt who walks in the bedroom (wearing just a towel, obviously). I try to smile at her happily at the sight I'm greeted to. She does look sexy wearing just a towel (once again, obviously.)

"Hey there lover boy," my Aunt seductively says to me as she walks by my view to her closet to change. Of course, I'm going to watch if she doesn't mind.

"So, uh..," I start to say, as it suddenly hit me that I just made love to my aunt who has an abusive boyfriend and who I have to live with for two weeks.

"Yeah?" she said, disrobing herself, her beautiful body nude for me to see as she goes through her closet, looking for outfits. I'm just sitting in her bed, (naked of course), trying to think about how to handle this situation. Suddenly my aunt speaks up to me again since I didn't really reply her. "If you're worried or anything, don't be. This is to be kept only between us, got it?" she dominantly yet somewhat sweetly told me. I bit my lip as I smile at her, and she smiles back to me. "So what do you want to do today?

'**This trip might not be so bad after all…'**


End file.
